Hold On
by Ashe2
Summary: Songfic. Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan Slash. AU. Obi-Wan needs to save his Master, but how?


Disclaimer: I own neither the characters, nor the song. However, what I do with them belongs to me. Lucas owns Star Wars references, and the song was written by Terry Britten and Sue Shifrin.   
  
Obi-Wan gazed out the small porthole in the quarters he was sharing with his master aboard the Queen's ship. One hand lifted to rub at his temple, the dream still flitting about the edges of his mind, refusing to be banished. Turning slightly, he gazed at the peacefully sleeping form of his master, the blankets pooling about the lean hips of the older man. _Should I tell him?_ he wondered, even white teeth catching at his lower lip.   
  
Padding barefoot towards the bed, Obi-Wan studied his master's sleeping face. _If the dream is to be believed, I'm going to lose him soon. There **must** be another way. There is always another way. I'll find it. I have to._   
  
Love, show me the way when I am lost and hope begins to fade.   
Love, timeless and true, whenever I need strength I look to you,   
Tonight.   
My faith is strong enough to see me through tonight.   
He's gotta trust in love the way I do,   
We gotta hold on tight, tonight.   
  
Obi-Wan sank down softly on the edge of the bed, fingertips reaching out to trail feather-lightly across Qui-Gon's jaw. The older man stirred faintly in his sleep, but didn't wake, his breathing deep and even. _I love you, master. I refuse to lose you, when I've only just found you._   
  
Hold on.   
Nothing's gonna stop us if we just believe in love.   
Hold on.   
There's nothing under heaven we can't overcome.   
Hold on.   
  
Rising once more to return to his vigil at the porthole, Obi-Wan began to consider his options, his mind running though various scenarios of the dream at a fevered pace. They would be arriving at Naboo soon, and he had to be ready for what was to come. The sith lord must not be allowed to separate him from his master. Closing his eyes to the stars outside, he visualized the fight from his dream. _There. Right there. I mustn't let him knock me from the walkway, or at least take him down with me if he does. A dodge there, and then parry that blow... Yes... Yes, this will work!_   
  
Now I see a way,   
How the tide will turn and the part I'll play.   
It's all part of a plan,   
You don't have to know or understand,   
Tonight.   
I'll see it all unfold before my eyes, tonight.   
With fortune on our side and love to guide me,   
The future is looking bright, tonight.   
  
Obi-Wan walked forwards with his master, shedding his cloak as he did so. Cat-like steps carried him onward, his lightsaber in his hand, and ignited. One with his master, he sprang forth, green and blue blades clashing violently against red. The images from his dream frothed against the edges of his mind, his blade in place to meet the blows almost before they were delivered. He spun, parried, moved as his master's shadow, never leaving the older man's side.   
  
Hold on.   
Nothing's gonna stop us if we just believe in love.   
  
Obi-Wan's stomach tightened as the fight carried out along the walkway. _Here. Here is where I must **not** falter._   
  
Hold on.   
  
A furious blow, and a sickening lurch, then Obi-Wan felt himself falling. Spilling over the edge of the walkway. _No! No, I will not fail!_ he shrieked inwardly.   
  
There's nothing under heaven we can't overcome.   
  
Summoning all his command of the Force, he kept his balance, wavering on the very edge of the catwalk. The sith lord, assuming the young Jedi to be down, had turned away, facing the master more fully. One shaky step, and then another, carried Obi-Wan towards the sith's unguarded back. As Maul's black booted foot connected with Qui-Gon's jaw, sending the master stumbling back, Obi-Wan leapt forward, his glowing blade sweeping in a wide arc, before impacting, slicing the sith neatly in two.   
  
Hold on.   
  
Heaving great, ragged breaths, Obi-Wan sagged to his knees, the relief spiraling though him, making his muscles almost to weak to move. And then his master was there, those familiar, comforting arms surrounding him.   
  
"Obi-Wan. Are you alright, my Padawan?" A large hand caressed his nape, the other searching him for injury.   
  
"I'm fine, Master," he gasped out, hands fisting in the older man's robes. Needing to touch him, to be sure his dream hadn't come true. "I'm fine, now."   
  
And though the road ahead may be unknown,   
We'll make it if we hold on. 


End file.
